


I'm Not Worth It.

by Supernaturalvoice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalvoice/pseuds/Supernaturalvoice
Summary: Dean had watched God and Amara leave. But what happens when they come back and Amara has other plans for Earth and Dean?





	

Dean had watched God and his sister leave. The blinding white and black fog and left that day, and the pit in him lessened. When he travelled back to the bar, he was greeted with relieved sighs and pats on the back. Sam had been so proud, and Cass, well, he was something more than pleased. Since then their relationship had grown to something different and Dean was fine with that. That was until God and Amara returned, then all hell broke those.

"Dean! How have you been?" Amara asked her voice dripping with honey, "Fine, thank you." Dean said back. "Well that's good isn't?" Amara responded, "But we both know that's not actually true is it?" "Bite me" Dean snapped. "Might have to take you up on that offer" Amara winked and disappeared. Dean sipped his beer to get rid of the nasty taste in his mouth. Finishing the last of it he slammed a five on the counter and stalked off. This wasn't the first time that Amara had tried talking to him. She hadn't stopped for a month. Nothing was off limits for her, dreams, bars, anywhere. And he always told her the fuck off. Climbing into the impala, Dean started the black beauty and drove to the motel he and Sam were staying at for a case. And his mind didn't stop thinking about Amara the whole way.

"Dude where have you been?" Sam asked impatient. "I was at a bar. Where else would I be?" Dean responded sweeping a hand over the stumble on his chin. "You could have been here helping me do research." Sam grumbled "Too late now but get this sulfur was at the crime scene." "Fucking fantastic," Dean replied "I'm going to take a shower and we can get a move on." As he closed the bathroom door, he sighed, it was gonna be a long night. He clambered in and turned the water on burning, he needed a distraction. He was so tired of chasing the dumbass demons to greedy for their own good. Running a hand through his hair he realizes just how tired he is, but he can't let Sammy go on a hunt alone.

He and Sammy kill the bastard that night and get back at at least two in the morning. Falling into bed Dean immediately falls asleep on his stomach. As dreams fill his head, Cass stands out. Cass moves towards Dean in a sudden movement and places a passionate kiss on his mouth, taking his breath away. Dean is shocked but finds himself returning the passion. Hands cup faces and bodies move closer together. And that's when Dean wakes up, soaked in sweat and panting. His lips buzz and he can't fall back asleep with the kiss on his mind, and he'll never forget it. And he finds he wants more. So much more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I hope it's ok. Sorry the first chapter is the crapiest ever.


End file.
